HunHan or HanHun?
by dyayudya
Summary: ketika Luhan mulai memikirkan posisi yang pantas untuknya. /yang cocok itu HunHan atau HanHun?/Kau lebih cantik dan lebih imut Luhan hyung.../kau bahkan memanggilku hyung/lihat, kau lebih manja dari ku/maap.. gak tahu bikin summary, baca aja ya...


**HunHan or HanHun?**

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kai, D.o, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan mungkin akan bertambah.

Pairing : HunHan/HanHun, KaiSoo, ChanBaek.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (dikiiiiitt)

Rated : T (untuk sekarang, belum tahu kalau nanti akan berkembang)

Summary : ketika Luhan mulai memikirkan posisi yang pantas untuknya. /yang cocok itu HunHan atau HanHun?/Kau lebih cantik dan lebih imut Luhan hyung.../kau bahkan memanggilku hyung/lihat, kau lebih manja dari ku/maap.. gak tahu bikin summary, baca aja ya...

Happy Reading... ^_^

tiga orang namja berstatus seme—pengecualian untuk Xi Luhan. sedang menikmati waktunya di kantin sekolah ketika jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

"hey, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan pria bermata XL itu?" suara berat Chanyeol membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

Kai. nama beken Jongin, terpaksa mengangkat wajah dari ramen di hadapanya demi melempar pandangan tak suka pada Chanyeol.

"apa maksud mu dengan mata XL huh? Kyungsoo ku hanya memiliki ukuran mata lebih besar dari manusia normal kau tahu?" Kai kembali sibuk dengan makanannya. Chanyeol mendecih dalam hati bukankah itu sama saja merendahkan kekasihnya?

"jadi bagaimana kabar hubungan mu dengan pria-yang-memiliki-ukuran-mata-lebih-besar-dari-manusia –normal Kim Jongin?"

Kai mendengus kesal. "tak bisakah kau menyebutnya dengan namanya? D.O misalnya, karena Kyungsoo hanya untuk ku." Chanyeol hanya terus menatapnya.

"apa sepenting itu untuk mu mengetahui urusan cinta orang lain?" lanjut Kai sarkastik. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu cuek sambil meminum milk tea nya.

Luhan yang juga sedang berkumpul di pinggiran meja bulat itu menatap keduanya bosan. setiap hari selalu seperti ini. interaksi Kai dan Chanyeol bisa dibilang unik. kadang mereka bisa menjadi orang yang paling cuek, paling serius, dan tentunya kekanakan layaknya seorang anak 5 tahun. Luhan kadang hanya mengikuti bagaimana cara keduanya berinteraksi.

Kai menghela napas pasrah. "aku dan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, dan akan selalu begitu. semua masalah pasti bisa kami selesaikan." Kai melirik Chanyeol sebentar. "tentunya dengan sisi dewasa yang kami miliki." Kai memeletkan lidahnya tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

"mwo?! aku dan Baekie juga selalu menyelesaikan masalah kami dengan sisi dewasa!" pria bersuara berat itu tersulut emosi.

"kau yang bilang, hahaha..." Kai berlari disusul Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap dengan air mineral ditangannya dengan kondisi tutup terbuka.

Luhan menghela napas sambil menyenderkan bahu nya pada senderan kursi. Kai dan Kyungsoo, keduanya adalah pasangan paling tentram di SM High School. hampir tak terlihat masalah diantara kedua sahabatnya itu. jika saja Luhan tidak bersahabat dengan Kai dan D.o dia akan mengira hubungan mereka benar-benar berjalan lancar tanpa halangan. mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri tentunya dengan D.o Kyungsoo yang harus mengalah pada seorang Kim tan itu.

Ia melirik lapangan olahraga yang tembus pandang akibat pembatas cafetaria yang terbuat dari kaca, bibirnya tanpa sadar tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar yang hampir merupai cengiran. disana, ada tiga namja. namja yang pertama adalah yang paling mencolok, menggunakan stel pakaian formal dan kacamata minus tampak menunjuk-nunjuk kedua siswa dihadapannya dengan sebuah mistar besi. yang kedua adalah yang baru saja mencari masalah di samping Luhan, namja dengan kulit sedikit gelap, Kim Jongin. sedang berkomat-kamit dengan kepala tertunduk dan Luhan yakin berbagai sumpah serapah sedang berterbangan untuk Shin seonsaengnim—pria berkacamata. pandangan Luhan ke arah kanan Kai, disana ada namja yang paling menjulang dari keduanya siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol, menunduk dengan mata terpejam erat. mungkin menghindari iritasi akibat air yang menerjangnya dari depan. satu kesimpulan yang Luhan dapat, keduanya sedang dihukum akibat kedapatan membolos dan membuat keributan sepanjang koridor yang mereka pakai untuk lari.

Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya sekaligus kekasih sah dari Byun Baekhyun. hubungan kekasih itu berbanding terbalik dengan Kai dan D.o, tak jarang mereka kedapatan sedang bertengkar ditempat umum. keras kepala dan tak mau mengalah, sifat yang memicu pertengkaran keduanya namun selalu saja berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol. walaupun sama-sama egois, pada akhirnya akan ada yang mengalah.

Percaya atau tidak Kai dan Chanyeol memiliki persamaan. sama-sama berkuasa. jika Kai berkuasa atas emosi D.o, maka Chanyeol berkuasa diatas ranjang. ya... walaupun Kai memang memiliki kedaulatan itu. intinya kedua sahabat Luhan itu sama-sama memiliki kekuasaan berkat predikat seme yang mereka sandang.

Luhan menatap kaca cafetaria yang tadi ia pakai untuk melihat keadaan lapangan. disana ada sedikit pantulan dirinya. dirinya? berkuasa? atas Oh Sehun? jangan bermimpi Luhan, kau adalah seorang U.K.E. berkuasa di atas ranjang, mana mungkin! berkuasa dalam mengendalikan emosi Sehun? sampai sekarang hubungan mereka berjalan lancar tanpa masalah berarti yang harus mengorbankan ego, dan jauhkan hal itu dari hubungannya. walaupun hubungan mereka berjalan tentram namun tak dapat mengalahkan ketentraman KaiSoo dipandangan orang-orang.

"kau tak akan mendapat buble tea di lapangan hyung." Luhan tersentak saat seseorang menyodorkan satu cup besar buble tea tepat ke hadapan wajahnya.

**TBC**

anyeonghaseyo... Yudya imnida (97 line) terserah mau panggil apa asal jangan author atau sejenisnya. berasa belum pantes soalnya.

ini baru awalnya, jadi maaf kalau terlalu pendek hanya sebagai perkenalan aja. kalau responnya bagus nanti dilianjutin

aku baru belajar nulis dan sekali belajar pengen nyoba berbagai macam cara menulis cerita (?) ok, yang ini aku juga gak ngerti lagi nulis apa. jadi dimaklumin aja kalau penulisannya rada aneh ya... hhehe

yang sudah membaca mohon tinggalkan riview nya sebagai respon untuk cerita ini dan mungkin ada yang ingin memberi masukan atau kritikan. semuanya diterima kok selama masih dalam bahasa yang sopan, gomawo... *bow


End file.
